


kneady

by sxndazed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dogs, Fluff, Food, M/M, atsuhina as bread dogs, based on yeastken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Maybe he should chill out. He's buzzing with so much excitement that he might just end up passing out before he even comes, and that'll be a disaster—"Atsumu-san!"His head turns to face the entrance, and there he is, paws padding across the entrance with a blanket-wrapped parcel around his neck and bright eyes and the happiest yip Atsumu has ever heard."Hi, Shouyou-kun."In which Hinata and Atsumu are dogs who are also loaves of bread.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, mentioned: arankita
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	kneady

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to the crack fic idea that I couldn't stop thinking about for a few days. is this a little weird? who knows!
> 
> but i saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/yeastken/status/1302079004447514625?s=20) and this [tweet](https://twitter.com/yeastken/status/1307152433953386496?s=20) from yeastken where the dogs are bread and instantly thought of atsuhina. heavily based on the relationship those two dogs form!
> 
> thank you for indulging me by being here, and i hope you enjoy it <3

_Thump thump thump_.

Hm, that's just another person. And another. And another. And another.

_Tick tock tick tock._

Is that—nope. That's not him. Over there? Nope, still not. That looks like a bird. Oh man, not birds.

_Pant pant pant._

Is he being too eager? Maybe. He should probably stop, right? Patience is a virtue, is it not? Chill out. That's what Osamu would say. But Osamu isn't here right now. He's over following Kita around the shop, so honestly, fuck what Osamu would say, right? He doesn't need to chill out. He's just excited, and who could blame him? It's not every day—

Oh?

Oh. No, that's still not him.

Anyway, he's just excited! Osamu thinks he's a little too much sometimes, but Atsumu's seen the way he smiles! The fucker is happy for him, even if he doesn't quite want to admit it. And at least Kita is amused.

So Atsumu sits there, perched on the counter, tongue out for the world to see, and his tail thump thump thumping while he waits. And waits.

Maybe he should chill out. He's buzzing with so much excitement that he might just end up passing out before he even comes, and that'll be a disaster—

"Atsumu-san!"

His head turns to face the entrance, and there he is, paws padding across the entrance with a blanket-wrapped parcel around his neck and bright eyes and the happiest yip Atsumu has ever heard.

"Hi, Shouyou-kun."

🥖🍞🥖

Atsumu tends to keep to himself.

He's not very fond of new people, and besides, he's got Osamu. Built-in best friend and ultimate annoyance for life. And there's Kita, who runs the store, and Aran, who's there more often than not visiting, and they both take care of them—so really, who else does he need?

He keeps away from the customers that come in, grimacing at the way they coo at him and reach out to touch him. He prefers not to be treated like a commodity, even if everyone thinks he is one.

So because of that, Atsumu stays in the shop a lot. When Kita needs to run errands or step out during the day, he'll bring Osamu with him because even though Osamu's just as prickly, his love and interest for food outweighs the discomfort that strangers bring. That leaves Atsumu, alone, sitting on the wooden counter in the store waiting.

He seems to do a lot of that—waiting.

But hey, at least he's allowed to do what he wants. And what he wants, at the moment, is to sleep. Laying around takes a lot of work, okay? It's not like all he does is sit around and do nothing though! He'll tag along with Osamu and cook every now and then. And he'll help clean and watch over things when everyone is busy. Yeah, he's responsible!

He thinks he's allowed this though, a moment to himself. The other employees are manning the checkout, and Atsumu is free to sleep in the back. Mmm sleep.

So he sleeps. And it's glorious, until it's not. It's not, because he hears someone in the store being pretty loud.

"Wahhh! Everything smells so good! And it looks amazing too!"

Mmm nope. He's not gonna bother. If he doesn't look, they don't exist. Right?

Atsumu keeps his eyes shut. And his head down. And begs for sleep to take him again. In fact, he's begging so hard that he doesn't even really notice the skittering as whomever the fuck was so loud climbs up onto the counter. He's practically on his way to counting sheep when an excited gasp interrupts his chain of thought.

"Rice bread?!"

He can feel whoever is there getting closer, and it's making him antsy. Fuck, maybe he should have just followed Osamu on his errand ride. How the fuck did they even get passed the checkout counter into the kitchen?

_Sniff sniff sniff._

Oh fuck it.

His head snaps up, and a startled yelp comes from what looks like a loaf of bread in front of him.

Wait—what?

Another bread dog?

"You scared me!"

Atsumu refocuses his attention on the dog in front of him.

"Me? I was just tryin' ta sleep, and ya woke me up!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you!"

God, his eyes are incredibly earnest, and fuck, Atsumu is not falling for puppy eyes. He's the one who should be pulling them!

"Whatever. Who are ya? Why're ya even here?"

The dog in front of him perks up at that—his eyes brightening.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou! I'm from the bakery down the street! I was taking a walk outside, and something smelled sooooo good, so I had to figure out what it was. And it led me here!"

His eyes shift down.

"But I-uh, I'm not really sure what it was. I thought it was you, because you smell like really good rice, but I guess not?"

Atsumu just continues to stare at him, completely baffled. A bread dog from down the street? What the fuck? Does Osamu know about this?

"Um, are you okay?"

Oh right, he's still here.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, 'm fine. Just surprised."

Shouyou looks at him, all worried and wide-eyed, and huh—why isn't Atsumu annoyed? He hasn't barked at him to go away. If anything, he kind of wants him to stay.

Huh. Weird.

"That's good! I'm sorry for bothering you! I'll get going now."

Shouyou turns to leave, and Atsumu is about to call out and say he doesn't have to until he hears a low rumble.

Actually, it's more like a thunderous rumble because holy fuck that was loud.

Shouyou stands there, still as can be, and looks absolutely flustered. It looks like he wants to run, and fuck Atsumu thinks he's really cute.

"Guessin' yer really hungry?"

"Nooo," he whines, but the way his stomach growls again totally contradicts his statement. Atsumu barks out a laugh.

"Come on." He tilts his head and motions for Shouyou to follow him before making his way down the counter. Silence follows, minus the sounds of his paws against the wood, and he's about to stop when he hears pattering against the counter behind him.

Atsumu makes his way over to the rice cooker and drags over the bowl and paddle with his mouth. The rumbling of Shouyou's stomach plays in the background as he hops up and nudges the rice cooker open with his nose. He hears a gasp from behind him as he grabs the bowl and paddle and leans against the rice cooker to scoop rice.

When he's finished, Atsumu pushes the rice cooker a little farther out to get behind it and hop onto the lid to close it. He jumps off the top and goes off to grab the little squeeze bottle of vinegar that Aran helped him fill up and some salt. He grabs a couple sheets of nori too, a little bowl with water, and a plate before washing his paws and heading back to the bowl of rice, nudging all the ingredients along with him.

He squeezes the vinegar and adds some salt before dragging the paddle through the rice, making sure it gets sticky. When he's satisfied, he puts the paddle off to the side and gets everything ready for shaping.

Atsumu gets to work then by dipping his paws in the water and reaching over to grab a ball of rice. He starts shaping them, carefully pushing the grains together so as to not squish them. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Shouyou watching him, wonder in his eyes, and Atsumu feels his tail start to wag and his heart stutters in his chest.

This really is weird.

When he gets the rice into the perfect triangular shape, he grabs a strip of seaweed and wraps it around the middle before placing it on the plate. Rinse and repeat. Soon enough, he's got a small plate of onigiri fresh and ready.

Atsumu pushes the plate towards Shouyou, who has been sitting there with his mouth open in awe.

"Here."

Shouyou looks down at the plate and right back up at Atsumu.

"For me? Really?"

"Yeah. Yer stomach was so loud that it might have woken up the neighbours. Couldn't let ya walk home like that or else ya'd keep the whole street up."

"Wa- shut up! It wasn't that loud!"

"Oh it definitely was." He nudges the plate forward again. "Here. Eat up."

Shouyou still looks a little riled up, but he shifts his attention toward the onigiri, and his eyes light up again. He picks one up and takes a bite, and his eyes only seem to get brighter.

"Ouwah! This is so good!"

"I know, right?"

Shouyou quickly gets through the first one, and the second, and third, and fourth. He licks at the rice grains stuck to his cheeks, and Atsumu's struck by how warm he feels.

"These were so good! Thank you so much-um-ah-"

Oh right. He hasn't even told him his name. He can practically hear Osamu laughing at him.

"Miya Atsumu."

"Oh! Thank you Miya-san."

"Ya can just call me Atsumu. Besides, Shouyou-kun, I think we're a little more familiar than that since you snuck up on me in my sleep, and I made food for you."

Shouyou starts sputtering in response, but Atsumu just laughs.

"Anyway Shouyou-kun, do you want more?"

"More?"

"Yeah, I can make you more with different kinds of seasoning?"

"Really?!"

"Why of course I can."

Atsumu scurries off to grab a couple different add-ins and seasonings and starts shaping more onigiri. Soon, the pile on the plate grows, and he encourages Shouyou to eat more. He's almost through with his second bowl of rice when he looks over and sees Shouyou, belly up, looking totally blissed out.

"Uh, Shouyou-kun? Ya alright over there?"

"M'fine," he groans out, "I'm just full. Like, really full."

"Oh," Atsumu grows sheepish, "Too much?"

Shouyou rolls over and walks toward Atsumu.

"No! Well, maybe! But it was all so delicious, and I'm really happy you made so much for me!"

His mouth suddenly drops in horror.

"Oh no! Am I wasting this? I don't want to waste any of your food!"

Atsumu is so pleased, oh man. It's kind of special, having someone like your food so much.

"Yer fine. Ya can just take it home with ya."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

He wraps up each of the remaining onigiri in some plastic wrap and grabs a plastic lined cloth to bundle all of it together. Atsumu holds onto two corners and calls out for Shouyou to come over. He hands the corners over for him to hold as he helps gently place it over his back and takes the corners back to tie a knot around his neck.

"There. Ya should be able take it home without a problem."

"Thank you, Atsumu-san!" Shouyou looks over at the clock. "Oh, I really should be heading back now."

Atsumu feels his stomach drop, just a little. He should have expected it. After all, what else did he think was going to happen? Shouyou would stay and spend the time hanging out with Atsumu forever? Yeah, right. People don't tend to stick around that long, not unless they were Osamu or Kita and Aran.

"Right. Ya know how to get back?"

"Of course," he yips. "I'll make sure to come back to give you back your blanket!"

Oh, there's this little tickle in his chest. What the fuck?

"Ya better."

He walks Shouyou down the counter and over to the entrance, bidding him farewell. The smile Shouyou gives him as he says bye is the brightest thing Atsumu has ever seen, even better than the small, proud smile Kita sometimes gives him or the loud laugh Aran has. He watches as Shouyou makes his way down the street, careful of any passersby, before heading back in.

Atsumu makes his way back on top of the counter and nestles into his spot. Today was really good. He has no idea if Shouyou will be back—he kind of doubts it—but he hopes all the same. Maybe a little hope is good.

When Kita comes back with Osamu shortly after, Atsumu's got a goofy smile on his face and his tail is wagging enough to thump against the counter. Osamu looks at him funny while Kita reaches out to pet him.

Osamu asks, "What's got ya smilin' all funny?"

Atsumu tries to play coy, but he bursts out into loud barks and tells Osamu all about Shouyou, the other bread dog he met and _hey, did you know there were others down the street from us?_ and _why the fuck didn't ya tell me ya've seen them before?_ Kita just keeps on watching them, eyes fond and with a smile on his face.

"Ya think he's gonna come by again?"

"I dunno. Probably not. Who knows?"

Atsumu tries to play it off, but Osamu knows him too well and nudges his head against him.

"Well, if he didn't leave the moment he saw ya, he'll probably be back."

"Rude 'Samu!"

But when Shouyou comes back the next day, eyes bright with the cloth wrapped around his neck, Atsumu thinks Osamu was probably right.

Not that he tells him that though.

🥖🍞🥖

So just like that, Shouyou becomes a fixture in his life.

The first day he comes back, he tells Atsumu all about how much his friends liked his onigiri and how much he bragged about meeting another bread dog that would hang out with him. Shouyou hands him the cloth back, but it's wrapped around something.

"For you!" he yips. "I had to give you something back to say thanks!"

Atsumu unwraps the cloth to reveal an assortment of savoury buns and sweet tarts and immediately starts salivating.

"Did ya make these?"

"Oh, no! I'm not that good, Atsumu-san. I helped the baker though while he was making them so I could bring some to you."

Atsumu almost wants to cry. No one has ever really offered him food before.

"Atsumu-san? Are you alright?"

Oh no. Scratch the almost. He's fully teary-eyed.

"M'fine, Shouyou-kun! Just some uh dust! Yeah, dust!"

Shouyou looks at him worriedly, but thankfully lets it go. He noses over the treats to him, and Atsumu relishes each and every bite. (He saves some for Osamu too.) From then on, Atsumu loads Shouyou up with treats, and Shouyou will always come back, bearing just as many gifts in return.

And they also talk. A lot.

Shouyou tells him about his friends and the bakery and all the things they get to do. He's bright and loud and cheery and by all means, Atsumu should feel annoyed and want to leave, but he doesn't. He likes listening to Shouyou's enthusiastic retellings, likes watching his eyes sparkle and hearing his barks get higher.

And Atsumu talks too. He tells Shouyou about Osamu and Kita and Aran and his life in the shop. Shouyou's hyper and can't seem to sit still, but he listens raptly to every work coming out of Atsumu's mouth while chiming in with questions every now and then.

They nap a lot too.

There's a back corner in the kitchen where the sun hits it just right in the afternoon. The counter is warm and cozy, and Shouyou's eyes get hooded and sleepy, and Atsumu is _fond._ They curl up, basking in the sunlight, and doze off. And if Atsumu lets Shouyou tails thump and gently wrap against his own, well, no one has to know that he lets it happen.

He comes around often enough to meet Osamu and Kita too. Osamu is weary at first, as he always is, but he warms up soon enough when Shouyou brings him goodies and compliments his cooking. They exchange recipes and ideas, and Atsumu is sort of ridiculously happy to see them get along so well.

And Kita seems to feel the same.

When he's not busy, he'll stick around, leaning against the counter to watch them talk and play. He doles out pets easily to Shouyou, and while Atsumu and Osamu get jealous, they can't really blame him. Everyone's a little bit in love with Shouyou. He sticks around long enough sometimes to see Aran when he's back from practice, and he gets pets and cuddles minutes within meeting him.

When Shouyou leaves for the day and Atsumu's ears droop and his tail stops wagging, Kita looks at him softly.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon," he reassures.

Osamu cuddles up next to him and licks at him, providing his own soft reassurance. And what do you know—Shouyou comes back each and every time.

🥖🍞🥖

Today marks six months from when Shouyou first walked into the shop and changed Atsumu's life.

Not that he's counting. And maybe not changed because that's kind of dramatic, but also, yeah, he totally changed Atsumu's life.

Shouyou's making his way up onto the counter and runs over to Atsumu, licking at his face and barking his hellos.

"Woah there, Shou-kun. Happy ta see ya too."

At least he looks a little sheepish.

"Sorry, Atsumu-san! I just missed you a lot."

Well, there goes Atsumu's heart. Stabbed with copious amounts of affection that might just be too much.

"Missed ya too, Shouyou-kun."

Fuck, if the initial statement didn't do him in, then Shouyou's smile complete with panting tongue might just do it.

They make their way over to their spot (their own spot!) where Shouyou unties the cloth around his neck to reveal the goodies he's brought for the day.

Five cups of pudding and a fruit tart with a plaque that says, "6 months! :D"

Atsumu really doesn't know if his heart can take on anymore.

"Pudding cups!" Shouyou yips. "I brought enough for Osamu-san, Kita-san, and Aran-san to have some too! And there's a fruit tart too, but that's just for us," he winks.

"I wanted something special for us. Because we've been friends for six months! And that's a lot! And I'm really glad I got to meet you, Atsumu-san."

Atsumu is dead. Not really dead, but he might just be. His heart has burst, and he's so happy. His tail is smacking against the counter and fuck, he's so happy he can't even speak.

"Atsumu-san? Do you not like it?"

Well that won't do.

"No! Are ya silly, Shouyou-kun? This is great. Really. No one's ever really done that for me though."

Shouyou's ears droop before perking back up and his eyes sparkle with a challenge. Oh man, it's too much for Atsumu.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll just have to keep doing it for you!"

Absolutely done for.

But before Atsumu can roll over and pass away in peace, he walks over to the back and grabs the plate of onigiri he prepared earlier and pulls it over to Shouyou.

"For ya, y'know. Uh, happy six months."

Shouyou's eyes get even brighter (how is that even possible?), and he launches himself at Atsumu, pushing him down with all his weight and licking all over his face.

"You're the best Atsumu-san. Thank you."

Atsumu takes it back. His heart fully bursts now.

When Shouyou decides that he's had his fill of showering Atsumu with love, he pulls back. He grabs all the food and arranges it in the center before they dig in. The onigiri is perfectly seasoned (even Osamu thought so when he oversaw the cooking this morning), and the pudding is rich and creamy and amazing. The fruit tart is flaky and not too sweet, and they split the little chocolate plaque with glee.

It's all sorts of perfect.

They spend the rest of their day talking, and honestly, Atsumu can't believe that they haven't run out of things to talk about. He thinks he could listen to Shouyou forever.

They nap and play around with Osamu when he's back from the trip he took with Kita to the farm. Shouyou shares the pudding he brought, and the sweet fondness on everyone's face makes Atsumu feel warm and tingly and _happy._

Time passes quickly, as it always does when Shouyou's around, and before he knows it, it's time for him to head back to the bakery. Atsumu walks him to the entrance, his ears slowly drooping and his tail slowing down.

"I had a lot of fun today, Atsumu-san!"

"Yeah, I did too."

Shouyou looks at him for a beat and then leans forward, pressing his nose against Atsumu's and nuzzling in. Atsumu's still with shock, but he quickly melts into the touch. Shouyou moves down to nuzzle into his neck before pulling away and smiling.

"I'll see you soon, Atsumu-san!"

He starts heading out, cloth wrapped around more onigiri to take home, but turns back to look at Atsumu one more time.

"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone, 'kay?"

Atsumu barks out a laugh. "Ya cheeky ass. Come back soon."

"Planning on it!"

Atsumu watches as Shouyou heads down the street, only heading back in when he disappears from his sight. He climbs back onto the counter where Osamu's licking the rest of the pudding from the cup.

"Good day?" he asks, words muffled from having his snout in the plastic.

"The best."

And they'll just keep on getting better, Atsumu thinks. As long as Shouyou's around.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/herondaze/status/1356848583169896452?s=21)


End file.
